The Unidentified Youngling
by Retroformer108
Summary: Breize died but came to life. Now with Thunderheart, Thundershot, and Hot Shot, she will save Velocitron from the Decepticons. With Nightlock also at her side, she will prevail and become the Prime she was meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

It had been very hard on her creators. The Decepticon that killed her was arrested and put in Darkhelm Prison. It was very hard on all of Cybertron since she was the only living heir to the Prime. Optimus Prime was very sad and everyone noticed. His sparkmate spent joors at a time at her grave. No one thought they would recover. Little did everyone on Cybertron know that she was alive. She had only been thrust into stasis lock. Her family were too clouded by sadness to notice. Her spark never left her frame. Now she was reaching towards the land of the online once again.

The optic shutters flew open and the optics onlined a very dim blue. Breize sat up and wondered where she was. A pain was in her helm and weakness was all over. She hopped off the golden bed she was lying on and started for the entrance. Another youngling named Nightlock was coming to pay respects to her best friend at the same time Breize was coming out. Nightlock froze at the sight of her best friend standing in the door, her frame all gray with death and her optics dim. "B-Breize?" she asked cautiously. "Huh? Who are you?" Breize asked. "Nightlock, your best friend, remember?" Nightlock asked. "I just onlined in there. What even happened to me?" Breize asked. "A Decepticon was thought to have killed you." Nightlock answered, so happy she was alive. Breize walked over to her but stumbled as the weakness in her legs took over. Nightlock caught her. "Careful. We better get you to a medic. There's one just around the corner." she said, supporting Breize. They went to the med bay and waited in the waiting room. Everybot in the waiting room stared at Breize, not believing what they were seeing. The Prime's heir lives. The rumor spread around Cybertron until it reached the audio receptors of the Prime himself.

Optimus Prime was sitting in his office, just letting the data pads pile up. He didn't feel like working, not since the joy of his life had died. His chief guard came into his office. "Prime, sir, there is a very interesting rumor you might want to hear." he said. Prime looked up. "What is the rumor, Kup?" Optimus asked. "It seems your youngling lives." Kup said. The Prime was too surprised to act. "Who started this rumor?" he asked, not daring to give his hope up. "It was started in a remote med bay near the crypt. The medic there treated her for a helm wound but no memory is left. The dent left her memory circuit badly damaged. The medic had to replace it." Kup reported. Optimus jumped out of his chair and hurried to his sparkmate. She hadn't left her room since her youngling died. "Elita, I believe we have some great news." Optimus said. She came to him and sat next to him on the sofa. "What is the news?" she asked, energon tears in her optics. "Our little femling lives." he said simply with a smile. She burst into tears and just couldn't believe it. "Breize is alive?!" Elita-1 cried. At the nod from her sparkmate, she squealed. "We have to go collect her!" she exclaimed. They made their way to the remote med bay and entered. Breize and Nightlock were in the back, waiting for somebot to come for them.

"Breize, hold still. I can't get the dent out with you moving her helm around." the medic scolded. "Sorry, sir." she said and sat still. A tiny tremor went through her helm at the relief of having the dent removed. The medic scanned her again. "Has any memory come back?" he asked. "No, all I remember is my name and Nightlock's name." she said. The medic sighed. "It seems your memory circuit is badly damaged. I will have to replace it. I'm going to have to offline you for the procedure. It's necessary so it can be done with little to no pain to you." the medic explained. "K." Breize said as she started to drift off, due to some sedatives in the energon drip. Nightlock sat on the berth next to hers so she could keep an eye on Breize. She still had yet for her creators to find out she was gone.

Kup had gone with Prime and Elita-1 since his own femling was gone. He had a hunch she was with Breize. When they got there, everybot bowed respectfully to them. Optimus went right to the back, where the medic was busy replacing Breize's memory circuit. "Medic, her creators are here." Nightlock said when she saw the Prime. The medic finished rewiring a wire and cleaned his servos off. He turned to the Prime and bowed. "Prime, it is an honor to welcome you to my med bay." he said. "I heard my youngling was here." he said. "Yes, I was just about to finish replacing her memory circuit since the dent to the helm damaged it so badly no memories could be transferred. I'm deeply sorry about that." the medic explained. "So Breize will have no memory of us." he said sadly. "Yes, I'm afraid so. You'll have to be the first one she sees when she onlines again. When this happens to younglings, they think the first mech or femme they see is their creator. I will let you know when she is about to online." the medic said. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to us. Our femling was the only thing we cared about the most about." Prime said. The medic nodded and Prime brought Nightlock out to the waiting room. Kup hugged her. "Nightlock, don't just run off like that. Just tell us where you are going and we'll come with you. If you wanted to be alone, that's fine. We can respect that. Just tell us so we don't worry as much." he scolded. "I'm sorry, Opi. I was just so distraught over Breize's death that I forgot to tell you and Danni where I was going." Nightlock said. She sat in Kup's lap as they waited for Breize to online again.

The medic took another joor to finish her memory circuit. A few memories resurfaced so she knew who her creators were. The medic didn't know that. He welded her helm up and brought her online. Prime waiting anxiously for her. Her optics flickered on and she saw Optimus first. "Opi!" she cried and jumped into him. "Oh, Breize. We were so worried about you. Please be more careful." Prime said. "I'm sorry, Opi. He seemed like such a nice a mech. I didn't realize he was going to hurt me." she said. "You remember?" Optimus asked. "Somewhat. I remember a mech and then I was on the ground, lying in a pool of energon. That's it." she said, shrugging. Elita couldn't wait any longer and she ran into the med bay. Breize caught sight of her. "Danni?" she asked. Elita took her in her arms and hugged her. "Breize, I'm so glad you're alive!" she cried, energon dripping down her faceplates. Breize wiped the tears away. "Danni, I'm fine know. I just can't really remember anything. It'll be awhile before I remember everything." she said. Elita just shook her head. "That's fine, as long as I have you." she said. They went back to the mansion and Breize was able to have a nice long recharge.

A red streak appeared in the sky. Breize just laughed as she watched through her window the meteor shower. Her Opi was next to her. Elita was in recharge. "Opi, that was cool." she said just as something crashed nearby, shaking the mansion. She squealed as she fell into Optimus's arms. "It's okay. Something crashed outside." he said. They went outside and saw a spaceship smoking in a crater. The door of it opened and, of all things, a trio of younglings came out. Two of them were carrying the third, who was badly damaged. Breize jumped out of her Opi's arms and ran to help them. They got the badly damaged youngling out of the crater. They lied her on the ground next to it. The only mech fell back. "Hot Shot!" the undamaged femme cried. "Hot Shot?" Breize asked. "Sorry, I'm Thunderheart and the other femme is Thundershot. Hot Shot and her are my fellow triplets." Thunderheart said. "Where did you come from?" Optimus asked. "Velocitron. I was told to take my brother and sister and find Cybertron. They can help save my planet. Decepticons exiled from Cybertron have taken over the planet. Please, we need help." she said frantically. Optimus couldn't believe it. "I'll get together a crew of soldiers and help you. We are on Cybertron." he said. "Thank you, mech." Thunderheart said, smiling. She started to stumble and Breize caught her right as she fell. "Hey, you alright?" Breize asked. "Yes, just weak. We haven't had any energon for solar cycles. Our Danni was barely able to get us off planet with what energon she could find. I watched the Decepticons kill her as we took off. That was how Thundershot was injured. She's the only one of us with weapons and fighting skills." Thunderheart said. Breize helped her inside and Optimus took the other two. They took them to the medic they had living there in case they got injured. Hot Shot started to online again as they were set on berths. "Thunderheart? Where are we?" he asked weakly. "You're on Cybertron. You'll be safe here." the medic said. Hot Shot looked at him but only saw the leader of the 'Cons before his optics. He tried to get away but only fell. The medic put him back on the berth. Thunderheart came over to him. "We're safe. You passed out outside. The nice mech and femme we met outside brought us inside so we can rest. Just be glad we were able to reach Cybertron." she said.

Breize waited outside the room and listened to what they were saying. Not able to stand it any longer, she walked in. "Hi, Thunderheart, Hot Shot." she said. Thunderheart looked over at her sister. "Thunderheart, are you worried about Thundershot?" Breize asked. "Yeah, she was badly hurt. She got worse as we flew through space. Hopefully she won't die. If she does, so will I." Thunderheart muttered. "What do you mean?" Breize asked. "We were cursed by Unicron. If one of the femmes dies, so does the other. That's what he said. Now I can't battle. Neither can she. I already feel really weak. It's only a matter of time." she explained. Breize was horrified. "Is there a way to save either of you?" she asked, worried. "Yeah but it can only be done by a Prime or the sparkling of a Prime. I don't know a Prime or one of their sparklings so it can't be done." Thunderheart said sadly. "Hey, you're talking to one. I'm Breize Prime and my Opi is Optimus Prime." Breize said. Thunderheart looked grateful. "Awesome. Do you know the prayer of Primus?" she asked. "Yeah." Breize said. She stood before Thundershot and Thunderheart and they all held servos. She spoke.

**Primus, heal those inflicted with this curse.**

**Unicron has cursed them with a terrible curse.**

**They must be allowed to die at their own time.**

**UNTIL ALL ARE ONE!**

A bright golden light filled the space around the three of them. Hot Shot had made his way over. Thundershot onlined again and she felt much better. "Thank you, Breize. You saved us." she said, speaking for the first time. Breize only shrugged. "I've been told that it's my destiny to save others. I expected that since I'm the Prime's heir." she said. Thundershot smiled and sat up. "Can you tell me about Velocitron?" Breize asked. Hot Shot nodded.

"It's big and a desert planet. Race tracks cover the entire planet since we're a racing planet. We're not called the Speed Planet for nothing. Override is the champion. Right now, she's in prison since our planet has been taken over. The biggest race of the year is the Speedia 500. It determines the planet's leader sometimes. Other times, it's just to find the planet's fastest racer. She always wins. It's a peaceful planet in all." Hot Shot explained. "Sounds awesome. I love a good race." Breize said, a huge smile on her faceplates. Hot Shot smiled a bit as well.

Several solar cycles later, Thundershot was deemed healthy enough to move around the mansion. Breize showed the three where they would be sleeping. Thunderheart hopped on a berth and fell into recharge almost immediately. Hot Shot only chuckled a bit before going into recharge himself. Thundershot and Breize stayed up talking. "Hey, Thundershot. Do you think there's a way for you to get home since your ship was destroyed?" Breize asked. "I don't know. Probably not. We're stuck here for now. I really miss Danni. Opi had died vorns ago. He was killed in a racing accident." Thundershot said. Her optics went a bit dim and she sighed. She pulled a holocube out of her subspace and on it was the smiling faceplate of a mech. "Is this your Opi?" Breize asked. Thundershot nodded, energon tears starting to drip down her faceplates. Breize hugged her close. "It's okay, Thundershot. I wish I could meet your Danni. She sounds like a really cool femme." she said. The two of them fell into recharge for the lunar cycle.

The next solar cycle, Breize was the first to online. Hot Shot was sitting up, staring off into space. "Hot Shot? Is something wrong?" she asked. He jumped, whacking his helm on the berth above him. "Slag! Don't sneak up on somebot like that!" he growled. "Sorry. I was just wondering if everything is alright." she said. "Yeah, you just scared me a bit. Let's get some energon." he said. She smiled and ran down the hall with him. He grinned and started to run faster. He beat her to the living room. "Man, you're fast." she said between vents. They flopped on the couch and settled with some cubes. "Hot Shot, I'm sorry. I wish you three had a way back to Velocitron." she said.

Optimus was watching them from the hall. The sad tone in Hot Shot's voice moved him. He knew that he had to get the three back to Velocitron somehow. Elita came down the hall just then. "Optimus, are you spying on the two?" she whispered. "Yes, I am thinking about way to get Hot Shot and his sister back to Velocitron." he said, wrapping her in a hug. She smiled. "Well, we could either rebuild their ship or take them on the shuttle." she said. Optimus smiled too. "Perhaps we should rebuild their shuttle so they can come back here again if necessary." he said.

Breize overheard him but didn't tell Hot Shot. "Hey, Hot Shot. I have a question. Would you rather be taken back to Velocitron in your own ship or in our private shuttle?" she asked. "I would rather go back in my ship since it's been handed down through my family unit to the eldest sparkling. That's Thundershot right now. She's the oldest by a few astroseconds." he said. She nodded.

A few breems later, Thunderheart and Thundershot came into the room. Thundershot's optics looked streaked with tears. Breize ran to her. "Thundershot, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned. "The medic came to me a few breems ago and scanned me. He said I have a virus that could offline me if I battle. It's in my combat systems. If I so much as fire a blaster, I'll die." she said. She ran off into a part of the mansion Breize didn't know about. "Thundershot!" she yelled. Thunderheart just looked as her sister disappeared into the dark rooms. Breize felt really bad. She ran after Thundershot even though Optimus was yelling at her not to. She ran into the dark.

Breize came to a hall that branched off in three different directions. Hearing a noise, she went down the left-most branch. The first room was empty, as was the second. The third held a shaking form. She put a servo on the shaking form and came away with energon staining it. She gasped and put both servos on the form. She turned it over and it was an offline youngling. She screamed and turned on the headlights on her chestplates. The form wasn't Thundershot. It was a completely different youngling. They were already dead. A gaping hole was in their tanks. The energon had all coagulated. She wiped some of the energon off the face and a very faint shimmer was in the optics. Blue light came out from the opened spark chamber. It filled the space around her. "Breize Prime. You and Nightlock are in danger. You must destroy the medic in the Prime housing unit. He is a Decepticon in disguise. Destroy him before he destroys Cybertron and Velocitron. The three younglings who came to you from Velocitron are the hope of the planet. They, along with you and Nightlock, will save both planets." Primus said through the dead youngling.

The light disappeared and the youngling suddenly turned into ash. She just stared at the space on the floor where the youngling was. She ran out to find Thundershot. She found her in the room farthest down the hall. "Go away, Breize. I want to be alone." Thundershot said. Breize just sat next to her. "I'll be here for you. Your sister and brother are worried about you." she said. In time, she would reveal the message Primus said to her but not know. "Thundershot, did the medic seem shifty to you?" Breize asked. "A little, but it's not important." she said. "Actually, it is. Listen, when I was searching for you, I found a dead youngling. It was really placed there for me to discover. Primus spoke to me and said some things but also said that the medic is a Decepticon in disguise. We must destroy him." Breize said. Thundershot nodded and they ran back to the main room. Screams came from a room far down the hall towards Breize's creators' room. "Danni! Opi!" Breize yelled and ran toward the screams. Optimus was down and badly damaged in front of the door. "Opi, no!" Breize cried. Thundershot was right behind her. He lifted his helm a bit and looked her in the optics. "Th-Thundershot, protect Breize at all costs." he said as his optics flickered off completely.

Thundershot grabbed Breize but Breize broke out of her grip and knelt next to Optimus. She gritted her denta in anger and kicked the door open. The medic was looking very mean and very different. "Knockout." Breize growled. Knockout turned around and laughed. "So, you really think you can defeat me with a youngling who is convinced she has a virus in her combat systems when there isn't a virus?" he scoffed. Thundershot overheard him and was furious. She morphed her servo into a gun and stormed into the room. Her gun aimed at Knockout. "Ha! You can't shoot straight to save your life." he said, grinning. She screamed and shot one round at him. It hit him in the helm, sparking a lot. He fell to the ground, dead. His armor faded to gray and Thundershot panted through her vents. She turned her gun back into a servo and saw just behind Knockout's frame her brother and sister. Breize ran to Hot Shot and she to Thunderheart. They were both offline and badly damaged. Thundershot put her sister's arm around her neck cables and supported her. Breize did the same with Hot Shot. They went to where they recharged the lunar cycle before and placed them on berths. "Danni!" Breize yelled as she ran out of the room. Thundershot stayed with her siblings.

The mansion was quite now and Breize was starting to worry about Elita. It had been groons since she last saw her Danni. "Thundershot, I have to got out to find Elita. She hasn't been back for several groons." she said. "Go, I'll look after these two and Optimus. I'll do what repairs I can with the medical supplies from my ship." she said, heading outside to get said supplies. Breize started into the city. Luckily, she had some training in gun fighting so in case she ever got into a jam, she could get out of it easily. She hadn't yet had time to morn but that would be done later. Now she had to find her Danni before it was too late. Once she reached the market, everybot had disappeared. Several Autobots were around, protecting the civilians. One spotted. "Breize, you need to get back inside. The Decepticons are marching here right now." they said. "I have to find my Danni!" she yelled. "She was called out to lead the femmes to meet the 'Cons. She'll be fine. We need Optimus right now." they said. "He's hurt. The medic that was living with us was Knockout. He badly damaged Opi and two of the three younglings from Veloictron. He needs Ratchet." she rattled off. "Okay, Breize. Red Alert is the only available medic right now. I'll send him to the mansion. Right now, you need to get back home before-" they said before the nearby building burst into flames. They shielded her from flaming shards and told her to go back home. She ran back and slammed the door shut. "Thundershot, the Decepticons are marching on Iacon. Wait a breem." she said. Suddenly, her optics lit up. "Nightlock!" she yelled. "HELP!" Nightlock shrieked from nearby. The two femlings locked optics and charged towards Nightlock. A 'Con had her pinned between a wall and them. She was very scared and shaking with fear. Breize fired a few rounds at the 'Con. It distracted them long enough for Nightlock to run to Thundershot. They went into the mansion.

Breize destroyed the 'Con and joined the others inside. They were able to finally rest. Nightlock fell into recharge but had fitful dreams. Breize recharged next to her with Thundershot on Nightlock's other side. The door opened and Breize onlined. She saw the Autobot symbol on the mech. "Are you Red Alert?" she asked. "Yes, I was told by a soldier that Optimus is damaged." he said, nodding. She showed him Optimus. Seeing her Opi like this was too much for her and she burst into tears, energon streaming down her faceplates. She shuttered her optics and felt a small, warm arm around her. She saw Nightlock hugging her. "Breize, it's okay. Red Alert can repair anyone. We'll help the two damaged younglings. Optimus needs the medic right now." she said. Breize nodded and they went back to the other room.

Several solar cycles of grieving went by. Elita-1 had died in the battle and Optimus Prime was no more. He had died of his wounds from his skirmish with Knockout. Breize went through a very hard time. Nightlock and her both got their adult frames. Thundershot also did but Hot Shot and Thunderheart's sparks weren't stable enought to transfer into their adult frames yet.

A funeral was held to honor Optimus and Elita-1. Breize was called up to say something. "I miss my creators. They were valiant fighters and never backed down. I only hope that I live up to what they hoped of me. But in truth, I don't feel worthy of being called a Prime. I may be a Prime, but I am not ready." she said. The Autobot Second in Command came up to her. "Breize, you are more worthy than you think. It would be an honor to call you a Prime." he said, bowing. Everybot bowed to her but she objected to that. "Please, no bowing to me. I am not worthy of any of this. I am really just a femme. Optimus Prime was always the rightful Prime and I would never want to replace him. But now that he has offlined and joined the Allspark, someone must. So I humbly accept my fate." she said, standing tall. The sun light shown off of her teal and gold armor. Her optics were a piercing blue. The SIC presented the Matrix to her. She shook her helm. "No, I am not ready for the Matrix. I'm not sure if I'll ever be ready." she said, backing up. "I understand, Prime." the mech said, placing the Matrix back on the pedestal. The funeral ended and she went back to the now empty mansion. She went inside and closed the door. Now everything had changed. She was now Prime and had the mission of getting Velocitron freed placed on her shoulders. She sighed and went to recharge for the lunar cycle.

******************************************************************************************************************  
Finally done! This was a beast of a story to write. Hope everyone enjoys it. Don't forget to R&amp;R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Breize came out of recharge the next solar cycle and sighed. It was time to see to the Autobots. Now that her Opi was dead, she was now leader of the Autobots. Nightlock was there with her as she entered the base. All the soldiers saw her and stood to attention. Murmurs started up but she put a stop to it. "Please, quiet." she said, raising a servo. The soldiers quitted down. "As you all know, Optimus Prime, my Opi, has passed on. I now will be leading in his place. Truthfully, I don't really think I have what it takes to lead you successfully. If you ever doubt my leadership, please don't be afraid to let me know. I will try to lead as best I can." she announced. "Hail, Breize Prime!" they all chanted in unison. She smiled a bit, a little less nervous. Nightlock stayed in the shadows. They went to Breize's office. Once the door hissed shut behind her, she let out a sigh. "Nightlock, I'm not sure I'm cut out for this." she said. "Breize, you'll be fine. I'm going to check on Thundershot. She seemed pretty upset earlier." Nightlock said, leaving. Breize started on the big pile of data pads on the desk to get started on work for the base.

About 4 groons later, a knock sounded on her door. "Come in." she said. A mech came in. "Prime, there is some unrest amongst the troops. Please, can you put an end to it?" he said. "Can't they sort it out?" she asked. "I'm afraid not, sir. So far, three soldiers were injured trying to stop them. Please, we can't afford to have anymore offline bots." he said. "Alright. I will. Please return to patrol." she said, standing up. She went to the rec room and saw the fighting bots. She ran over to them. "Hey, break it up!" she yelled. Everybot froze at her voice. The fighting bots glared at her. "Stop right now! We can't afford to have fighting amongst us. We're already weak from losing a great leader. Don't make us any weaker." she said. One of the fighting bots stopped and shoved the other bot at her. She caught them and caught the other bot's glare as he made an exit. "You alright?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." the femme said, shoving her aside. She stumbled out of the rec room. Breize only sighed. Leading was harder than she thought. She went back to her office. Nightlock met her there. "Breize, I have some news. Thundershot has been captured by the Decepticons. They caught her on the border of their territory when she was out on patrol. Her partner was killed. We have to rescue her." she reported. Breize frowned. "Of course. Organize a rescue team. I'll be with you. Let me know when you're ready to mobilize." Breize ordered. "Yes, sir." Nightlock said and left. Breize went to the training room to get some training in before the mission.

Eight groons later, they were with five other Autobots nearing the Sea of Rust. They transformed and hid amongst the rubble. Breize looked over at Nightlock. "Night, we move at first lunar cycle." she ordered. "Thundershot might not last that long. When I got here, she was already weakened. They had been fighting her. She might be dying as we speak. We have to go in now." Nightlock said. "Right. Lead the way." She followed her best friend into the settlement. The other five spread out along the perimeter. The two of them snuck to the backside of the prison. "Remember, stealth is best for this mission." Breize said. "I know." Nightlock answered. They maintained radio silence unless absolutely necessary. They locked optics and moved in from the back. Breize spread her scanner as far as it could and scanned for Thundershot's spark signature. She locked on it. "Nightlock, she's three floors above us and barely online. We must hurry." she said, turning to Nightlock. She nodded and they ran to the stairs. At the second flight, a Decepticon saw them. Before he could sound the alarm, Breize sliced his helm off. They got up to Thundershot's cell and saw her lying prone on the floor. A mech was bent over her. "Femme, please live." he muttered. He saw Breize and Nightlock. "Prime, she's really weak. You must hurry back to Iacon." he said. She nodded and picked Thundershot up. "Mech, come with us. We could use everybot we can get." she said. "Of course." he said. They got out and halfway back to Iacon before the Decepticons tracked them down. "Slag! Nightlock, get these two out of here! We'll hold them off!" Breize yelled. "But, Breize!" Nightlock tried to argue. Breize looked at her and she nodded. They got out of there. Breize turned back to the 'Cons. Turning a servo into a blaster, she blasted everybot around her. They all offlined. The rest of the team was killed. About 12 mechs remained around her. "So, Prime. You're the only one left. Surrender and we might just spare you." one said. She snarled. "Never! I'll fight you all to my last vent!" she yelled, charging at them.

For several breems, all one could see was the clang of metal on metal. The sounds quieted down and one frame was left standing. Breize was venting hard and clutching at her side. She stumbled forward but fell to her knees with a clang. Shuttering her optics, she grimaced and stood back up.

**.:Nightlock, I managed to defeat all the Decepticons. But the rest of the team was offlined. I was damaged in the attack. Send somebot to me. I need help fast.:.  
****-Breize Prime**

**.:Hang on! I'm coming!:.  
-Nightlock**

**.:Don't know how much longer I have. Please hurry and bring backup.:.  
-Breize Prime**

**.:Right.:.  
-Nightlock**

Shutting off her comm, Breize collapsed on her side and tried to stay online. She was an easy target like this. She stood up and slowly made her way to a clump of metal boulders. Hiding behind them gave her some protection. Energon dripped out between her digits. She feared the damage went to the main energon lone in her chestplates. Hopefully not. It hurt like the pit though. She managed to stay online long enough to see Nightlock in the distance. She smiled as she offlined from energon loss.

Breize felt really weak. When she finally onlined her optics, she saw walls all around her. She was chained to a wall and drooped in the chains. "Breize! Please! Don't die!" somebot yelled. She lifted her helm to see Nightlock crushing the cell door. "What happened?" Breize asked. "I wasn't fast enough. You were caught by a 'Con and brought here. I followed them inside and now am busting you out." Nightlock said. Breize nodded and leaned on Nightlock as they got out. Once they got back to Iacon, Breize was too weak to even stand up. "Breize, where were you hit?" Nightlock asked. She pointed at her side and Nightlock looked at it. "Slag! This looks really bad. Let's get you to Ratchet." she said, carrying her to the med bay. Thundershot was online and saw Nightlock bringing Breize in. She layed her on the berth next to Thundershot. Ratchet heard the door open and Nightlock enter. "Got her now?" he asked. He went over and scanned both of them. Nightlock glared at him while Breize just chuckled softly but started coughing. Ratchet put her into medical stasis so she could rest and recover. Nightlock just stood nearby and watched. "Thunder, how are your brother and sister doing?" she asked. "They're alright. Hot Shot is the closest to being fully stabilized. He'll probably be put in his adult frame soon." Thundershot said. "That's good. Hopefully, Thunderheart will be fine as well. At least, if she does die, she won't leave Cybertron uncared for." Nightlock said. Thundershot smiled. A loud beeping came from a berth a few down. Nightlock went to look and saw that Hot Shot was starting to online again.

His optics onlined and he looked into a strange faceplate. "Hot Shot, how you feeling?" they asked. "Fine. Who are you?" he asked. "Nightlock. It's been well over a vorn since you were damaged. I was put in my adult frame, as has Thundershot and Breize. Your spark had been too unstable to put in your adult frame." Nightlock said. "Wow, it's been that long?" he asked. Hot Shot sat up and saw his sister looking at him. Ratchet heard all the chatter and looked outside his office. Red Alert was repairing Breize and Hot Shot was online again. He made his way over to the latter. "So, youngling, you've recovered. It'll be a few more solar cycles before I can put your spark in your adult frame. I need to do some scans to make sure you've fully recovered." he said. Hot Shot looked up at him and nodded. "Just try not to move." Ratchet said. Hot Shot stayed still as several scans ran over him. Ratchet was very surprised at the result. "Well, it seems you've recovered. I'll have to go over these results…" Ratchet trailed off. Hot Shot started to get nervous. "Is it bad?" he asked. "No, it is just surprising." Ratchet said. He went back into his office. Hot Shot sighed and just looked over at Thundershot. She got up and went over to him. "Hot Shot, is everything alright?" she asked. "I don't know. Ratchet said he has to go over the results of the scans. I'm scared." he said, hugging her side. She put a servo on his helm. "It'll be alright. I know it will." she said.

After a groon, Ratchet came out of his office. "Hot Shot, I have some… news for you." he said. Thundershot and Hot Shot went over to him. "What is it?" he asked. Ratchet bent down. "It seems your spark has gained much more power than before." he said. "What? That's it? I already knew I had an above average spark. It's far more powerful than it should. It's been that way since I was sparked." Hot Shot said. "Well, it seems to have given you strange powers. These powers will develop with you and then, we can know what kind of powers you have." Ratchet said. Hot Shot looked up at Thundershot. She smiled. "You'll be able to help us better fight the exiled 'Cons that took over our planet." she said. He grinned and jumped at her. She caught him and twirled him. He giggled and Ratchet smiled a bit. "One last thing. Your adult frame is ready for you." he said. Hot Shot was a bit scared. "I guess I'm ready." he said. "Don't worry, Shot. It won't hurt. You'll be offline for it so you won't feel a thing." Thundershot said. He nodded.

Several orn went by. It was almost 6 orns later when Breize finally onlined again. It was the early joors of the orn when she finally onlined her optics. She looked around and saw the med bay was empty. Hot Shot was resting in a chair next to Thunderheart's berth. She sat up and looked over at him. She smiled. "I guess he finally got his adult frame." she muttered. Hot Shot's optics flickered on and he groaned tiredly. He looked down at his sister. He sighed. "I guess she hasn't stabilized yet." he muttered. His optics flickered over to her. "Breize. Good to see you online again." he said. "Yeah, it feels nice to be able to move again. How's Thunderheart doing?" she said. His smile faded and he looked down to the floor. "Sorry, I didn't mean…" Breize trailed off, feeling like scrap. "It's okay. She might die. Her spark isn't anywhere near stabilized and I fear of her death. I keep having these reoccurring dreams of death. It's a different death each time of either you, Thundershot, Nightlock, or Thunderheart. It's never myself. I'm always trapped in some cage, forced to watch them die over and over again." he said. Breize just stared at him. "This is troublesome. If you are having these dreams, then it must have some significance. I'll need to get some more details on these dreams of yours. Once I'm released from here, we can go over it. This is too important." she said. Hot Shot just looked at her. "You think?" he asked. "Yes, there's several legends of Transformers having dreams of death and then being present when these deaths happen. Sometimes the dreams are very vivid, or they are kind of clouded, several important factors missing. It really depended on the Transformer. You might be one of these." Breize said. Hot Shot just shook his head. "No. There's no way I'm special." he said, denying it. She knew he was special and had to get him to see it.

About 5 orn later, Breize was cleared and was able to get back into being a leader. Nightlock helped her understand more about being a Prime. About 3 battles raged in 5 orns. A calm finally settled across the planet. Hot Shot was in the med bay when Breize sent for him. When he got to her office, she looked up to him. "Hot Shot, we should start to study these dreams of yours." she said, right to the point. He nodded and sat in the chair in front of her desk. "So when did these start?" she asked. "It was shortly after I got my adult frame. I was just settling into recharge when I heard a scream. I ran out of my berth room and saw the floor in front of it had turned into molten metal. My room turned into a cage and I was chained to the bars. It was you that was screaming. A very evil looking Transformer was holding you by a single servo. You were begging him to stop but he only laughed and let you go. You fell and I tried to save you. We only both wound up dying." he explained. Breize stopped short at that. She had had that exact dream that same lunar cycle. "Interesting. I had the same dream. You were trapped in the cage and tried to get to me." she said. He shifted nervously. "Hot Shot, it's nothing to be afraid of. Just tell me what you think is similar between the two and we can try to figure out the setting. Then we can predict if this is a true death of mine or not." Breize said. For several cycles, they analyzed these dreams of his.

Around the 8th cycle, the alarm went off and Breize ran to the command center. "Blaster, what's going on?" she asked. "Sir, the Decepticons are advancing on Helix. That's right next to Vos and Tarn. Two advance parties are heading to those towns. We need to send two other units to Vos and Tarn to hold the 'Con." he said. "The frontliners head to Vos. I'll lead my team to Tarn. The rest head to Helix and try to keep them at bay until the other teams can get there." she said. The orders were sent out. Heading to the shuttle bay, she met with Nightlock. "Nightlock, lead your squad to Helix. Thundershot, your squad follows Nightlock's squad. Silverbolt, your squad is at Vos. Head out!" she ordered. "Yes, sir!" The shuttles took off. Settling in her seat, she looked out the window till she saw the smoke rising from Tarn. "Oh my Primus." she said as she stepped out of the shuttle. "Search the ruins for survivors and get them in the shuttle. Ratchet will be repairing any injuried." Hot Shot ordered. Sounds of blaster fire came from nearby. "Squad, we'll be splitting in half. Hot Shot will be leading you. Stay here and search the ruins." Breize ordered. "Yes, Prime." they said. Breize took her half to the sounds of battle. Several neutrals were pinned against a wall with the 'Cons firing at them. "ENOUGH!" Breize screamed. The 'Cons turned to her. "You have gone too far. Leave these innocents alone. Fight me instead." she said. They only laughed. "You think you can take us on alone?" one asked. "No, because I'm not alone. I have my fellow Autobots to help me." she said. They laughed. "So be it. I'll enjoy ending the reign of Primes forever." they said. Breize stepped forward. "I'll fight only you. If I win, your 'Cons leave here and never return to Iacon." she said. "And when I win, your Autonoobs all die." he said, smirking. He knew he would win.

Breize armed her blaster and shot at him. She moved in front of the neutrals to prevent him from hurting them. "Team, get these neutrals out of here. I'll be with you shortly. Go." she said. Hot Shot stayed behind. "Breize, I'll stay behind." he said. "No, Hot Shot. We can't bare to lose you. You still have to get back to Velocetron." she said. He nodded but only retreated to a nearby alley to watch. She faced the 'Con. "Now, die!" he yelled. She dodged all the shots. Going into a sword fight, she drew her energon blade. Blue energy cackled along the blade. The swords met and clang after clang rang out. Dust got kicked up and surrounded the two fighting bots. Once it settled, only one was still standing. The standing bot stood victorious and walked away a bit before falling to their knees. "Breize!" Hot Shot yelled and ran to his leader. She was clutching at her side. Several deep cuts covered her chestplates and arms. "Hot Shot, I told you to get back to the shuttle." she said, standing back up. Looking at the 'Cons, she growled. "Remember what I said. You will leave this area immediately." she said. They grumbled but left. She started to fall again but Hot Shot caught her. "Why, Hot Shot? I told you to get to the shuttle." she said. "I couldn't leave you alone. You were badly damaged so I had to help." he said. They got to the shuttle. Several of the lacerations stopped leaking but the main one on her lower chestplates wouldn't stop leaking. Putting a servo on it, Breize forgot about it once they got back to Iacon. The med bay was full of damaged soldiers and several deceased. She couldn't take her optics off the scene. As she was repaired, all she could think about was how it was her fault everybot was hurt. "Breize Prime, sir." the medic repairing her said. She shook her helm and looked at him. "Yes?" she asked. "You're fully repaired but be careful of your movements for a few orns. You'll be back to normal then." he said. "Thank you, medic." she said and left. Nightlock met her at the door to the med bay. "Breize, how bad were you injured?" she asked. "Only minor cuts on my arms." Breize said. They went to the rec room for some energon. Thundershot was there, looking really downcast.

Breize walked up to her. "Thundershot, you alright?" she asked, sitting next to her. Thundershot just looked at her. Her optics were all covered in tears. "It's Thunderheart, isn't it?" Breize asked. Nightlock sat on Thundershot's other side. "I'm so sorry. She was the worst injured. This just isn't good. You were all supposed to survive. That's what my vision said." Breize said. "Vision?" Nightlock asked. "Yes, shortly after we were all attacked by Knockout, I was alone in my berth room and had this vision of all five of us traveling to Velocetron to free your planet." Breize said. Thundershot just buried her helm in her legs. They left her alone so she would get over it. Several orns passed and all the warriors were cleared for duty. The only bot left was Thunderheart. Her optics were still offline, as they had been for several orbital cycles. Her spark was finally starting to stabilize. The only down side was her memory was gone. She had been in shut down for far too long to retain all her memory. When Ratchet told this to Thundershot, she was glad. "At least she can finally be in her adult frame." she said. "That's the problem. She still hasn't come back online yet. Once she can be online, then she'll be stabile enough for her adult frame." Ratchet said. Thundershot just looked at Hot Shot and Breize. "Let's hope she onlines soon." Breize said. As they said that, optics onlined for the first time in many orbital cycles and looked up at bots surrounding her. "Um, excuse me?" she asked. They all shut up and looked down at her. "Finally! Thunderheart, it's been so long since you were last online." Thundershot said. Thunderheart just looked at her confused. "Um, who are you?" she asked. Thundershot just about broke down. Ratchet bent down to her. "Thundershot, her memories are gone. Maybe her memories will return with time but nothing's certain." he said. He looked at Thunderheart, who was just looking scared. Breize sat next to her and put a gentle servo on her shoulder. Thunderheart jerked back and scurried to the top of the berth. "Please, we mean you no harm. We only want to help you." she said quietly, knowing Thunderheart would be scared of loud noises. Thunderheart looked at her and slowly scooted closer to her. The others backed up a bit to give her more room. "Please, where am I?" Thunderheart asked. "You are in the med bay in the Autobot base on Cybertron." Breize said. "But I'm from Velocitron. How did I wind up here?" Thunderheart asked. "Your planet was attacked by Decepticons exiled from Cybertron. Your Danni put you, Hot Shot, and Thundershot all in a shuttle with what energon she could find to get you here to find help. You crash landed just outside my housing unit when I was just a youngling. You've been here ever since. A Decepticon had been spying in my housing unit on my Opi, Optimus Prime. He attacked and killed Opi. You three were all damaged. You were the worst off and now your spark has stabilized enough to put in your adult frame." Breize explained. Thunderheart just stayed quiet. "Wow, that's a lot to take in. But first, who's Hot Shot and Thundershot?" she asked. "Well, they're your siblings. You three are a rare sight, triplets made from the same spark." Breize said. Hot Shot and Thundershot came to the other side of Thunderheart. "The light blue mech is Hot Shot and the green femme is Thundershot." Breize said. "Okay. I think I get this. When can I get put in my adult frame?" Thundershot asked. Breize smiled. "Ratchet is the head medic and will be the one putting your spark in your adult frame. You can trust him. He's very nice, but can be a bit testy at times. Just stay on his good side and you'll be fine." she said. Thunderheart looked at Ratchet and nodded.

It only took a few breems. Thunderheart booted up her optics and looked into her siblings' faceplates. She got up and walked around. Breize smiled and took her on a tour of the base. She showed her where her berth room was, right across the hall from Hot Shot and Thundershot. "You'll never be alone. Go ahead and make some friends. Talk to Ironhide when you're ready to start training." Breize said. Thunderheart laughed and ran into the rec room. Breize smiled at her enthusiasm. She went in as well to get some energon. A tap on her shoulder turned her around. She saw someone fingering her over. She followed them and wasn't able to scream as she knocked out fast.

Hot Shot hadn't seen Breize for several cycles. He went to Thundershot. "Hey, you seen Breize around?" he asked. "No, I haven't. Do you think she's gone missing?" she asked. He nodded. They went to her room. Inside, it was clean but in her private room that branched off, it was a mess. Spilled energon was all over the floor and there was tiny bits of her armor around. Thundershot picked up a piece. "Shot, she's been missing about 4 cycles, according to my scan." she said. Hot Shot scanned the spilled energon. It was high grade. Why would she spill high grade over the floor? She didn't like high grade. He looked at Thundershot. "This energon is high grade. She never touched the stuff. Why is there high grade spilled over the floor, then?" he said. Thundershot's optics widened. "I know why. Whoever took her must have gotten her high so she would be less violent." she said. Hot Shot just shook his helm. If somebot who had never had high grade since they got their adult frame after several vorns, the high grade wrecked havoc on their systems. They quickly went to the command center and tried to get a fix on her spark signature.

Breize onlined her optics, only to find stabbing bright light. She shuttered them but quickly unshuttered them. She sat up and saw her servos were bound behind her. All around her was the walls of a mine. It was full of light but no energon anywhere. This showed just how bad the energon crisis was growing. The Decepticons were destroying mines so the Autobots had no energon. There was no bot around. "Hello?" she called out, her voice echoing in the empty cavern. "Shut up!" somebot growled from behind her and she was kicked down. She cried out at the pain of hitting the ground. Her systems felt all weird, as though she was falling and never hitting the ground. "Oh, what's wrong? Too high to think straight or be alert enough?" they asked, laughing. Then it hit her. They had doped her up on high grade! "Why did you give me high grade?! I can't touch the stuff!" Breize yelled. "It was the only way to get you to be quiet." they said. The bot came into the light and their gray armor was frightening, not to mention they had fangs for denta. "Megatron." she growled. "Yes, the traitor in your ranks did well by getting you out without setting off any alarms." he said. Another bot emerged from the shadows. Barricade. "You. I let you into the ranks and this is why you were there?! To capture me for Megatron?!" she yelled, outraged. "Yes. It was the perfect ploy. Your little friends are never going to find you here. We'll kill you and dump your body here and watch how long it takes for them to find you." he said, smirking. She stood up but her legs were wobbly. With the amount of high grade in her systems, she wouldn't be able to fight very well. She barely dodged a shot to her chestplates. "Stay still!" Megatron shouted. She looked at him with enough venom in her optics to melt ice. She dodged around. "You're good at dodging, even with high grade in your systems. Once you have a crash from the hangover, you won't be so good then." Barricade said. Just as he said that, it happened. She fell to her knees, grimacing. At that, she didn't see the sword until it was too late. She barely evaded it. A long scratch ran up her chestplates. Breize broke the binds on her servos and ran to the exit. It was blocked by iron bars. She tried to tear them down but a ion blast got her in the leg. It threw her into the bars and to the ground. She grimaced and got up. Slivers of rock were stuck in her legs. She ran past Megatron but a sheer drop into the bottom of the cavern stopped her. He aimed his gun at her. Breize gritted her denta and backed up as far as she could before she fell. Her pede stepped on air. She fell but was able to grab the edge. Barricade's foot shoved her off and she screamed as she fell. Hitting the bottom smashed her knee. The whole joint would have to be replaced. The 'Cons dropped down as well. She struggled to her pedes, wincing the whole time. She finally looked at them. "Die." Two swords impaled her through the chestplates. She gasped and fell limp against the wall. The swords held her up. "Why?" she asked as her processor started to shut down. "No more Primes can exist with me." Megatron said and punched her across the faceplates. She cried out in pain. Breize just looked at him as he blurred into darkness.

Hot Shot found Breize. "Sisters, I found her!" he yelled. They hurried over to him. Thunderheart and Thundershot looked over his shoulders. A faint red light came from a mine near Kaon. "She's in there. We have to go now. Thundershot, grab Ratchet. We'll need him." he said. Thundershot ran to the med bay while he and Thunderheart ran to the shuttles. He checked over his weapons. Ratchet and Thundershot arrived as he got the shuttle started. They boarded and he flew them to the mine. "This mine has been abandoned for vorns. Why would the Decepticons take her there?" Thundershot asked. "I don't know, Thunder. I aim to find out." he said. 13 joors later, they set down outside the mine. They ran it and Hot Shot used his high tech scanners to find any spark signatures. One popped up, very weak. "I got her. She's almost gone. She's at the bottom of the cavern ahead." he said. They moved in and jumped down the hole. Only Thunderheart didn't land on her pedes. She landed on her knees. Hot Shot searched and saw a trail of energon. Following it, he saw two swords on the ground. The trail went farther on. The spark signature was getting stronger. He found her lying on the ground, offline. "Breize!" he cried and ran to her side. Multiple damages covered her and two big lacerations were right below her spark chamber. The others came running up behind him and saw her. Ratchet shoved passed him and quickly worked on the biggest worry at the moment. Hot Shot just watched it. Energon was still leaking out of her dents. Thunderheart bent down next to her and took Breize's servo in her own. "Breize, if you can hear me, please online. We need you here. We need a Prime. You still have yet to reach your full power. You still have to take me and my siblings back to Velocitron and save it from the exiled 'Cons ruling the place." she muttered in her audio receptor. Energon tears formed in her optics and she just let them fall on Breize's faceplates. One hit her optic and a groan came from her. "Breize?" Thunderheart asked. Her optics onlined and she saw the four Autobots around her. She tried to shift but Ratchet kept her from moving. "Breize, you're badly damaged. Take it easy. That high grade messed with your balancing systems. You won't be walking anywhere in a straight line for a while." he said, gently pushing her back down. "But I have to." she said. She got up but almost fell again. Hot Shot supported her as she tried to walk. "Breize, please. You're in no condition to do anything right now. We have to get you out of here now. You won't survive if you don't." he said. "Please, Hot Shot. I have to lead the Autobots." she said. She pushed Hot Shot away and started forward but fell. That jarred her damages. One of the welds broke and energon leaked out of the opened weld. Ratchet quickly patched the weld but it didn't do anything good. She was already very weak and the loss of more energon put her into stasis lock.

_She onlined her optics and saw only white. "I'm in the Matrix." she muttered. She walked forward but it was only white in every direction. "Where am I going?" she asked herself. She was drawn forward. As she looked back, the white disappeared. She stopped and only darkness shone around her. She gasped and tried to find a light. The darkness started to take over her. Her armor darkened and she only was able to scream as it took her over completely. She was trapped as an evil presence took over her mind. She raged in her mind but the evil presence didn't go away. It started to kill everybot around. "Stop! They're my friends!" she cried. One friend wasn't killed in one shot. He just looked at her. "Why? Why are you doing this?" he asked. "Ha! I'm not your friend. She's no more!" the evil presence said. She tried to get free. Her struggle was noticed by her friend. "Breize! Break free! I know you can hear me!" the mech called out. "Help me! Hot Shot! I can't do this on my own!" Breize yelled, falling to her knees and clutching her helm. Her optics flashed two different colors. She finally fell to the side. The evil presence screamed its defiance but it left her. That's when she felt the pain. She fell offline._

Breize heard a steady beeping sound as her optics flickered on dimly. The med bay was dark. She looked through the window across the wall from her and it was the lunar cycle. She let out a quiet groan but the door to an office opened. She quickly offlined her optics and pretended to be in recharge. She recalled the dream she had. It was very disturbing. Why had that evil spark taken her over? She vented quietly and heard pede steps getting closer. The frame stood next to her and she studied them. Her optics were much too dim to be noticed as on. She barely shifted. "Breize, I know you're online. I heard your vent." Hot Shot said. "Okay, I'm online. What is it, Hot Shot?" she asked. She sat up but winced as she pulled some repairs on her chestplates. "I just wanted to check up on you. I know it's late. I've been here every cycle since you were found in that mine." he said. "How long have I been in stasis lock?" she asked. "About 30 cycles." he said. "Who's been leading?" she asked. "Nightlock. She's more than capable to lead when you're injured. She's almost as good a leader as you." he said. She smiled. "I hope I'm out of here soon so I can lead again." she said. In the back of her processor, she didn't feel like a leader. Why was she even Prime? She hadn't done anything spectacular. She just kept getting injured. If she wasn't careful, she would die easily. The smile on her faceplates faded and she looked resentful. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Do you think I'm good at being a Prime?" she asked. "Where did this come from? Of course, you are. Not everybot is prepared for the extra danger. You shifted into that position with no trouble. You're a great Prime." he said. She smiled a bit. "Thanks, Hot Shot. You're a great friend." she said. He laughed. They went to find Nightlock. She was in Breize's office, recharging at her desk. Breize tapped her shoulder and she jolted up. "Breize! I was just-" she said before Breize interrupted her. "Nightlock, there's no need. Go get some recharge. We'll talk in the solar cycle." she said. Nightlock saluted and left. Breize sighed. "I'll see you later, Hot Shot." she said. He nodded and left. She put all the data pads away and settled on her berth. With a heavy vent, she offlined her optics and settled into recharge.


End file.
